I'm broken fix me
by punksqueen
Summary: New diva Bri arrives at NXT. She catches the eye of Corey Graves. He wants him, but she's not ready for a relationship. Will they be able to be just friends? Features Emma, Paige and other NXT superstars
1. First Day

"So you must be the new NXT diva" Dusty Rhodes moved aside to let me in his office. "Yes, Bri" I shook his hand. I was so nervous because well…it's Dusty Rhodes, never in a million years would I think I would be standing in his presence. "Welcome to NXT Bri. I'm going to have Emma show you around." I saw her in the corner on her phone. "Hi, I'm Emma" she came up to me. "Hi, I'm Bri" I answered.

"Okay ladies go off and explore" Dusty led us out.

"So how do you like it here?" I turned my head to Emma as we walked.

"It's great, a lot of amazing people. We all get along."

"Cool, no high school drama" I laughed.

"Sometimes we can be bitches, but that's in a girl's nature" she smiled. "Okay so this is the locker room. As you can see there are many girls in here. I'll introduce you" we walked in. "Girls, this is my new friend Bri and she is the new diva" she announced.

"Hi everybody" I waved, they answered me.

"This is Paige, Audrey Marie, Sasha, Bailey, Charlotte, and Summer Rae" she took me around the room. We all started talking, they were all really nice. Someone came in the room, "hi girls" I know that voice anywhere, I turned around and there she was; one of the girl's that made my life hell in middle school. "Oh my God Bri" she said in her fake ass voice. "Melissa hey" I said then she hugged me. "How have you been?"

"Good"

"Is this your first time wrestling?" she asked

"No I was in Woman's Superstars Uncensored in Jersey, then Shimmer in Britain."

"Wow you went to England that's so cool. I just started at FCW's training school."

I was glad when Emma interrupted, "hey Bri we have so much more to see."

"Okay cool. Sorry Melissa I have to go."

"Okay nice talking to you. Oh and do you know where Bailey is?"

Emma pointed then we left the room.

"So I take it you know her" she laughed.

"Unfortunately. She made my life hell and she is a spoiled rich kid" I sounded disgusted.

"Well here is the NXT set up" she put out her hands.

"I've only seen it on TV. This is amazing, I hate the color yellow, but I don't even mind" I looked around then at her and shrugged.

"It is very pretty" she smiled. "You and I are going to be best friends" she put her hands on my shoulders.

"I could see it too. You're a cool Aussie." I lightly punched her arm.

"1…2…3, I win. A man in the ring with a bunch of tattoos shouted.

"Who's that?" I turned to Emma.

"That is Corey Graves" she nodded.

"Oh right I've seen him."

"Cute right" she laughed. "Yeah very" I looked back at him.

He came down the ramp where we were standing. "Sup Em. Who's that?" he pointed to me.

"Hey Corey, this is Bri and she's new" she bumped me a little because I guess I was staring.

"Hi Corey" I said shyly.

"Hi Bri" he took my hand and kissed it.

I blushed a little, "I'll see you girls around" he winked at us.

"Someone has a crush" she elbowed me in the arm jokingly.

"Nah" I waved my hand.

"Yes. Now let's go to the gym" she hooked her arm in mine.

Corey POV

I walked down the hall saying her name over and over quietly to myself. Kassius came up to me, "dude you okay? You're talking to yourself" he laughed.

"Oh, I just met the new diva and she's gorgeous, her name is Bri."

"What does she look like?" he put his hand on his chin.

"She has long black hair with purple streaks on the bottom, and really pretty brown eyes. She had a rockin body too."

"Sounds cute, I need to see her."

"Cute, dude she is sexy."

"Is she tall, like you like em'?" he smiled.

"Yeah she was probably like 5'9"

"She is your dream woman" he gasped.

"Shut up."

I left to the locker room, but bumped into someone. It was Bri; I caught her in my arms. She looked up at me; "sorry" she looked nervous. I set her back on her feet.

"No it was my fault" I nodded.

"So…you have really cool tattoos" she looked at my arms.

"Thank you. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, I have this crown on my wrist, a rose with vines on my right ankle, and a skull with wings on my ribcage."

"Nice. I'm addicted to tattoos as you can tell."

"I like the one on your neck" she pointed. I put my head back to show her it.

"My favorite is the one on my knuckles. It says stay down." I showed her.

"I always wanted one on my knuckles, but I never knew what to get. A little off topic, but how are the crowds usually here?" she asked.

"We always have a packed house. Do you not like big crowds?" I smiled.

"I never wrestled in front of a big crowd"

"Where did you wrestle before here?"

"Well I trained in Matt Strikers wrestling school, I worked at Woman's Superstars Uncensored in Jersey, and then I move to England for a year and a half at Shimmer." She nodded.

"That's cool, how long were you in the independents?"

"4 years, I did most of my time in WSC."

"When did you start?" I know I asked a lot of questions, but I wanted her to feel comfortable with me.

"Right out of High School, I trained for a year. I'm 22 right now."

"Young, I'm old; 29" I laughed.

"You're not old" she punched my arm playfully.

I laughed, "You're cool."

"Oh thanks" she blushed.

"We should go out sometime."

"Sure, I would love to. Give me your phone so I could give you my number." She held her hand out.

"Sure. Give me your phone." We switched phones and put our numbers in.

"Thanks" she said.

"I'll call you tomorrow" We both walked away.

Bri POV

I walked to go find Emma. "Hey Em, you need a ride?"

"Okay, I'll tell Charlotte. She drove me here." She went in the locker room.

I waited until she came out. "Ready" she picked up her bag and we left.

I went to the front desk of the hotel while Emma went up to her room. "Welcome" the lady at the front desk said. "Thank you" I answered. "Can I see your id?" she looked up from the computer. "Sure" I went in my pocket to find my license. I handed it to the woman, "okay you are room 211" she handed my id back to me.

"Thank you" I rolled my luggage to the elevator.

I opened the door with my key card. I saw Paige sitting on one of the beds.

"Hi Paige" I walked in and sat on the other bed. "Hey Bri. How was your tour?" she looked away from the TV. "It was fun; you have a nice set up."

"I love it" she sat Indian style.

"Did you shower?" I asked.

"No, but you could go first if you want" she turned back to the television.

"Okay" I took my things out of my luggage and went in the bathroom.

"Let's go down to the hotel buffet" Paige came out of the bathroom with her pajamas on. "Sure" I got up from the bed. We walked down to the lobby.

We saw Summer Rae, Emma, and Sasha sitting at a table. "Hey girls" Paige said as we sat in the booth next to them. "Hi" I said.

They said hi to us then we went to the buffet table. There were a bunch of the guys on the line too. Corey noticed me and came up to me with a full plate in his hands. "Hi" he walked to me.

"Hey, long time no see" I grabbed a plate.

He laughed; "it's been a while" he came closer to me. "You should get the jerk chicken its good" he reached his hand over my shoulder to point to the chicken.

"You know what, I'll get it" I turned my head to look at him. We locked eyes for a moment, then I turned away to get my food.

"Sit with me" he said and walked away before I could say anything.

I went to the girls, "I'm going to sit with Corey."

"Oooooo" they said simultaneously. "I told you that you had a crush" Emma said.

"I'll see you guys later" I shook my head and laughed.

"Hey" I went to the booth and sat opposite him. "Hi, I waited for you" he looked at me.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to" I got more comfortable in the booth.

"I wanted to" he smiled and we locked eyes once again. "So…" he tried to make conversation. "So…" I laughed. He smiled, "I'm going to be straight with you, I think you're really pretty."

"Wow, are you always that bold with girls?" I smiled and took a bite of my potatoes.

"Yeah pretty much." He smiled.

"Well I have a weakness for blue eyes" I said shyly.

We talked and ate even after everyone left. "This was our first date" he said as we went into the elevator. "I guess so" I smiled. He came closer to me, our noses almost touching, "I had fun" he whispered.

"Me t"-I didn't finish because his lips were on mine. The kiss was deeper; he picked me up without leaving my lips. I put my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me by me legs. I pulled away, and then leaped down from him. The doors opened to the second floor, "I'm sorry, I have to go" I ran out and into my room.

"Hey" Paige said.

"Hi" I fell back on my bed.

"How did it go with Corey?" she smiled.

"We kissed in the elevator" I closed my eyes.

"You like him, what's wrong with that?" she sat on the edge of my bed.

"I just don't want to get into anything" I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Why?" she put her hand on my forearm.

"I don't want to talk about it" I shook my head.

"Okay" she sat back on her bed.


	2. Just Friends

Corey POV

"Bri. I have to talk to you!" I turned her around.

"Sure" she answered confused.

"What was that about? Last night you totally blew me off."

"I don't want to talk about that." She hung her head.

"I do. So we will" I demanded.

"Wow so you're mad at me for not talking about my fucking life" I half shouted.

"Don't shout at me"

"I will not be talked to like that. I've went through enough of that", she looked like she was going to cry.

"Look, I'm trying to help you. Just tell me what was bothering you about our kiss" I sounded concerned.

"It's not the kiss. In England I went out with this guy; Louis. We dated for 10 months; it was fine until his father passed away. He became depressed and abusive. So I broke up with him 2 months ago. It's just the idea of getting too close to a guy, I don't want to be let down and abused." She started to cry, "look at this scar, he took one of those wired hangers and jabbed me in my shoulder. And this one on my head, I went to the hospital for this; he pushed me down 10 stairs." She put her head I her hands and cried more.

"I'm so sorry" I pulled her in for a hug, she cried into my shirt and held onto it. "That is horrible."

She pulled away, "we don't have to be in a relationship. As much as I want one, I'm fine with friendship." I put my hand out and she shook it.

"I would love to be friends" she nodded wiping her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you later, friend" I playfully punched her arm. "Bye friend."

Bri POV

I decided to go to the gym with Emma to blow off some steam. She held a punching bag while I punched and kicked it. "Why this all of a sudden?" she asked me then I stopped. "I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone. Only you and Corey know; got it."

"Got it" I took off the gloves and she put down the punching bag. I told Emma everything I told Corey.

"Wow, that's bad. Sorry to say it but that is horrible." She hugged me.

"I know" I chuckled.

"Did he get any help?"

"I don't know, I vowed never to see or speak to him again" I shrugged.

We continue to box.

"Let's go eat" we got out of the gym and into my car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The diner, its five blocks from here."

"Oh, I know the one" I looked to her.

"How long have you lived in Tampa?"

"Only 3 weeks. After I graduated my family moved to Jupiter, Florida. I stayed in New York training. Then I went to New Jersey, then England. I was thinking of visiting them next week."

"That's good. You guys close?"

"Very. When I decided to stay in New York they still were going to leave. I moved in with my friend, then we both moved to New Jersey. She still lives there." I never took my eyes off the road.

"Did you stop talking to them?" she asked.

"No, but I just haven't seen them since I moved to England. I just didn't have the money to visit them." We reached our destination.

I saw Corey in the lobby sitting on the couch with his phone in his hands. "I'll meet you up there" I told Emma. As she went upstairs, I went behind him and put my hands over his eyes. "And who might that be?" he chuckled. "It's me" I didn't take my hands off his eyes. "Sorry, I don't know a me. I might have to call the cops or hotel security" he put his phone on the couch next to him.

"It's Bri" I said in a bored tone. "Happy I said my name" I sat next to him.

"Yep" he put his arm on the back of the couch behind me. I leaned back and my head was on his arm. "How was your day?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Okay, practicing for my match next week. How about you?"

"My day was good; I went to the gym with Emma and we had lunch."

"That's good, how about we meet up for dinner at 4? We're going to the restaurant in here. Kassius, Sami, and Adrian are coming too."

"Sure. I haven't gotten the chance to meet them. Wait why are you down here?" I laughed.

"Forgot my keycard. I'm waiting until Adrian comes back from the gym."

"That sucks. I'll stay with you until he comes back" I slapped his stomach playfully.

"What about Emma?" he chuckled.

"She's showering and I don't room with her, she rooms with Audrey. I room with Paige."

"Oh" he put his head back on the couch. We just talked about random things until Adrian came back.

"Hey Paige" I walked in the room

"Sup" she nodded her head.

"I feel gross, I'm going to shower."

"Okay, Can I just use the bathroom first?" she got up from her bed.

"Sure, you don't have to ask" I laughed.

"Thank you" she did a little dance then walked in the bathroom.

I gathered my things and took out dark jeans with rips in them, then a plain white tank top.

I put on my converse after I dried my hair. "Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"Downstairs for dinner with Corey, Kassius, Sami, and Adrian. I'm like two minutes late."

"That's good. In an hour I'm going out with Summer so take your card" she called out.

"Okay" I called back and walked out the door.

I saw them sitting at a table, they didn't order yet. "Hi guys sorry I'm late." I sat next to Corey. He fist bumped me as I sat down.

"So you're Bri" Sami shook my hand, "I'm Sami."

"I'm Adrian" he held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Kassius. She is very gorgeous just like you said Corey." He said in a wondrous tone.

I blushed, "aw you talked about me" I tilted my head to Corey. I saw him blush a little, "one time" he said and stuck his nose up.

The waiter came over to us and we all ordered.

About 15 minutes later our food came out, the men were all savages as they ate.

"Come on Bri, eat" Kassius said with a full mouth.

"I am you guys just don't eat normal."

We finished eating so we just started talking about the weirdest things. "You want dessert Bri" Corey turned his body in the chair to me.

"I know Corey would like some dessert. Only if you join him Bri" Adrian laughed.

"Ha ha guys very funny" Corey said sarcastically.

"I know" Adrian answered.

"Seriously Bri you want dessert" he turned his head back to me.

"No I'm good" he came closer to me and whispered. "If you want the other dessert I'll be glad to give it to you."

I almost choked on my own spit, "No" I whispered back.

We walked to the elevators together, "Do you want to come to my room and watch hockey?" He scratched the back of his head. "Oh right I forgot, it's the Penguins vs. Rangers." I leaned closer to him, "Rangers will win."

"I don't think so. Wanna bet?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I have $20 right in here" I patted my pocket. "But I don't think I'll lose it" I turned my body to the elevator then stepped in.

"Confident in your team I see." He pressed the button to the 2nd floor.

"They are really good, so I don't see why they wouldn't win." I went on the other side of the elevator. We stepped out and walked to his room, "Isn't Adrian in here?" I said as he looked for his key card. "He's out with the guys. I wanted to stay because of the game and all" we walked in the room.

"Make yourself comfortable" he went to the mini fridge and took out two Bud light's. I sat on the edge of his bed. He came back and sat against the head board. "Thanks" I opened the can. "No problem, sit up here I don't bite" he laughed and turned on the game. I sat next to him against the head board.

"Do you only like the Rangers?" he took a swig of his beer. "No, I like Blackhawks, Canadians, and Lightning."

"No Penguins?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Nope; Kennedy pisses me off and Pens fans are crazy" I put emphasis on the last part.

"You calling me crazy" he put his beer on the table next to him. "Yeah I am" I sat up to put my beer on the table. He attacked me, "get off Corey" I laughed.

"Say you're sorry" he shouted. "Never" I slapped his back.

We were wrestling and he had me pinned. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds. I snapped back to reality. "The game started" I said quietly. "The game" he breathed out.

We turned back to the way we were before. "Look at that Crosby is one to watch" he pointed out. "My captain is better than yours" he poked my side.

"Callahan is still number 1" I looked back at the TV.

"Doesn't seem like it" he shrugged.

"Just watch" I pushed him.

The first period was scoreless. Once it was intermission we went downstairs at the hotel store for snacks. "Pick anything, it's all on me" Corey said as we stepped in the store.

"I'm going to get so much. Since well you're paying." I smiled. "Don't go crazy" he called from the next aisle. "I'm not the type" I called back.

We finished up and were paying, "I got an alert, the game started."

"Let's run up the stairs" he grabbed my hand and we went up the stairs. I took my hand from his when we went up the first flight. We got to his room and sat back on the bed with our chips. "I'll get more beer" I walked to the mini fridge during the commercial. 2 minutes later the Rangers scored. "Ha in your face" I stood up and pointed my finger in his face. "It was only one" he put up one finger. "The team that scores first is statistically is most likely to win" I sat back down. I took a swig of beer.

"Not always the case" he turned his head to me.

"That's why I said most likely"

"Unnecessary sassiness Bri" he waved his finger at me.

15 minutes later the Rangers scored again. "My boys are on a roll, Nash does it again" I did a dance with my hands. "Fuck you and your team" he flipped me off. I laughed; "ignorant" I shook my head. "I like when your mad" I pointed at his face.

"Shut it" he smiled.

The third period was a go; the Rangers are wining 2-0. "The odds are against the Pens" I sat back on the bed. "They'll pull through" he sat back on the bed too.

We sat there watching the game criticizing every move our team made. The Penguins were on the board and Corey was shouting in happiness. "Keep it down, the neighbors will think that a murder was going on" I laughed.

The game ended and the Rangers won 2-1. "Ha ha." I laughed in his face. We were both slurring our insults at each other. We were very drunk, so I fell asleep with him.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Louis leave me alone" I yelled at my boyfriend of 10 months. "Come back here" he yelled in his thick British accent. "No I can't take you anymore" I ran out of his bedroom. "I swear if you leave me I'll make your fucking life hell, if you leave I'll find you." He got in my face. "Just because you're depressed doesn't mean you drag me with you." I shouted. "How dare you say that to me?" he pushed me a little. "Don't touch me" I ran down the stairs. "You already put me in a hospital I'd be a fool if I let it happen again" I cried. "Now you're going to cry. What are you weak? Have no backbone huh?" he chased after me before I could walk out the front door. I ignored him and just kept walking. "Don't ignore me" he shouted and grabbed me by my arm. "Get your hands off of me Louis" I clenched my teeth. "No, because you're not leaving me."_

_I slapped him hard across his face, which was probably the biggest mistake. He backed me up against a wall hard; he was pressed against me to where it was hard to breathe. "You listen to me; you will never find anyone better than me. You are going to regret it. You think your perfect because of where you come from, but you're nothing but a spoiled bitch" He loosened his grip on me. I tried to catch my breath, "you don't know anything about my life in America. You know that I don't get anything handed to me. I work hard to where I am. You ruined me these last few months I lost all my love for you." _

"_I do love you" he shouted in my face. "Back the fuck off because I will call the cops on you." I forced myself out of his grip and ran out the door. "It's over. I never want to see or hear from you again" I yelled and jumped in my car. _

I woke up in Corey's bed with a huge headache. Corey was next to me, his head was by my stomach and his feet were hanging off the bed. "Wake up" I shook him a little. He groaned. "Come on Graves wake up" I went on top of him. "I'm hung over too, but we have to get up, it's already 1 pm." I rolled off of him. "1 pm already" he shot up.

"Rangers won" I gloated reminding him of last night. He looked at me and scoffed. "Thanks for reminding me" he went into the bathroom. "Doing my job as the annoying friend" I called out to him. "I'm leaving" I shouted near the door, he just groaned.

I walked into my room, "hey Paige" I saw her on her I pad. "Where were you?" I winced when she said that, all I kept thinking of was the dream I had of mine and Louis' last argument. "Are you okay?" she turned the chair around. "Of course" I went into the bathroom to change. I never told her about Louis and I wasn't going to.

I walked out; "to answer your question from before, I spent the night with Corey" I sat on the bed. "I thought you two were only friends." She put her I pad next to her on the table.

"I see your face, yes we are just friends. We were watching the hockey game; I was too drunk to leave so I slept there."

"Get me excited for nothing" she pouted.

"Why would you be excited?" I tilted my head.

"I would love for you guys to hook up. You two were so cute at dinner the other night. We were spying on you two" she chuckled.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. "Come hang with Emma and me" I got up from the bed,

"Sure" she stood up and we walked out of the room.

I knocked on Emma's door, "hi" I waved.

"Hi you guys" she gave Paige and I a hug. "Hi" Paige said once Emma let go of us. "Where do you guys want to go?" Emma asked.

"I would like to go for bowling" Paige answered.

"That's cool", I answered. We got in Paige's car and drove to the bowling alley.

We got our bowling shoes and walked to a lane. "Okay so, I'll put the names in" Paige went to the keyboard thing. "Can you tie this?" Emma put her foot on my lap.

"Sure" I tied her shoe, "done."

"No not done" she put her other foot up. "The left too."

I sighed, "Fine…lazy" She laughed, "thanks doll."

"No problem" I pushed her foot off. She slapped my arm.

"Okay ladies it's done" Paige sat down to tie her shoes. Emma started, "ooh so close" she snapped her finger in disappointment. "You have one more try" Paige pointed to the board above us. "Right, I haven't gone bowling in a while" she took another ball. "Yes a spare" she did her signature dance. Paige and I laughed, "So you haven't done this in a long time?" I smiled.

"No I haven't. I know your next question; I am that good" she sat down. Paige laughed and went next. "Shit I suck", she said as she walked back to the seating area. "This game is far from over" I said as I walked past her for my turn. "I suck too" I said walking back after I finished. "At least I'm not the only one" she laughed.

"I'm awesome at this game." Emma walked for her next turn. Paige and I rolled our eyes.

Once the game ended and Emma stopped doing her dance, we went to the food court in the alley. "Bowling alley food" Emma said as we got to our table. "So what did you do after we got back from lunch yesterday?" Emma asked. I heard Paige snicker; I gave her a dirty look. "Well I was talking to Corey and we went for dinner in the hotel with Adrian, Sami, and Kassius. Afterwards I went in his room to watch the hockey game; I was drunk so I spent the night there."

"Why didn't you guys hook up?" she asked as she ate a fry.

"Because we're just friends" I answered a little defensively. "I don't want a relationship anyway" I said after they gave me weird looks for getting defensive.

We continued eating then left after 15 minutes.

*Next Day*

Corey pov

"Dude what happened the other night. When I came in I saw that chick Bri sleeping in your bed with you. Did you get it in?" Adrian put his head closer to me.

"No I didn't, we were watching the hockey game. We were both drunk so we fell asleep." I moved back.

"Why didn't you two do it? She's hot…hard to resist. Hey if you don't go for her, can I" he smiled.

"She wouldn't want you anyway. She's not looking for anything."

"Not looking for anything, you expect a girl that looks like that to already have a relationship."

"Dude, I really like her, but I respect her wishes" I went to the mini fridge.

"Since when" he laughed. I handed him a beer, "she's different."

"Corey Graves has feelings" he jokingly gasped.

"Yes I do" I took a swig of my beer.

"The million dollar question is does she like you?" he pointed at me.

"She said she likes me."

"Than why wouldn't she want a relationship" Adrian said. He was really getting annoying, I was getting angry.

"You don't know the half of it man. She isn't stable in the relationship department and I'm just going to leave it at that." I said more sharp than I intended.

"Dude I just asked a question" he put his hands up in defense.  
"Sorry, I just know something personal about her past."

"Bri" I saw her on the floor crying. She looked up at me; makeup streaming down her cheeks. I sat next to her, "What's wrong? Talk to me." I put my arm around her shoulder. "I had a daydream about Louis again" she cried.

"What do you mean again?" she looked up at me. "Last night I had a flashback of our last fight and just now I had one of him pushing me down the stairs." I wiped her eyes with my fingers. "It would have been our one year anniversary today and I don't know. I never had flashbacks like that before and it scares me."

I pulled her body to mine. "It's the past and you're alive. You should be happy; you're going for your dream. You are a strong woman. You are too pretty to be crying about an ex." I smiled.

I saw her smile a little, "You're right. I don't even love him anymore."

"You deserve to be treated right" I gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you" she stood up. "Glad I could help" I stood up too. "It's late you should get to sleep" I walked her to her room.

"Goodnight Corey" she hugged me tightly. "Night Bri" I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.


End file.
